Rainy Afternoon
by IAmBadgerHearMeRoar
Summary: Noah and Mara spend a lazy, rainy afternoon together. Just a sweet one shot. *Noah POV* Hope you enjoy! :)


As much as I hate clichés, I can't help but think that my heart is about to burst from my chest. Mara has her hands curled to her chest, and she is breathing so incredibly softly that I have to keep checking to make sure she hasn't stopped. I swear I will die on the spot if one of her parent's opens the door to the guest room that we are currently both sleeping in. I haven't been able to fall asleep; I've been too busy watching her. The way her eyelids tremble as a dream unfolds behind them, the way she sleeps curled into herself, the way her mouth is just slightly parted and I'm doing everything I can to not reach out and capture it with my own. It's dark in the room, but just enough moon light is shining through the windows that I can see her milky skin. She is changing. She told me she was and I didn't want to believe it and yet...

There was a day last week that was absolutely perfect in every way that the word can mean something. Daniel had gone out with Sophie, and Mara's father had been at work. Joseph had holed himself up in his room, working on God knows what with that kid. Mrs. Dyer was baking in the kitchen, and a hot summer rain was falling outside the glass windows. We'd pulled a few blankets into the living room and piled them on the floor and were currently half way through the second Jurassic Park movie. After checking that her mom was occupied, Mara stretched out like a cat, and settled against my chest and it was hard to breathe. I could feel the grin seeping through her as she heard the basically inaudible hitch in my breath as she rested her hand on my thigh. _Pull yourself together, man._  
"This is sorta boring," She whispered up to me.  
"Just wait till they set the T-Rex loose in the city, then it gets slightly more interesting."  
She snorted. "Spoiler alert."  
A few minutes later, her mother came into the room and Mara vaulted to the other side of the blanket. It felt like she was detaching one of my limbs as she left my touch. Indi sat down a plate of warm cookies, then smiled politely at us before heading back into the kitchen. I feel like I'm on probation. As soon as I know she's out of ear shot, I reached over and catch hold of Mara's arm and tugged her toward me. She fumbled and her balance made her connect with my side, and she laughed softly under her breath and it felt like music to my ears. That was the best part, I think. Making her laugh. I grinned down at her, then placed a kiss on the crown of her head. But oh, I wanted to do so much more...  
She reached out and picked up one of the cookies, then nibbled on it.  
"Oh, gross. Milk chocolate." She set the cookie back down.  
"And what on earth is wrong with milk chocolate chip cookies?" I quip back to her, picking one up and taking a bite. "Why, it's as if God himself has placed a piece of heaven in my mouth."  
She made a face and I wanted to kiss her. "I like dark chocolate."  
"Purest."  
She exhaled sharply, and settled back down against me. A few minutes later, without warning, just as Jeff Goldbloom was about to return to civilization, Mara stood and wandered down the hall. When she was still gone a bit later, I rose slowly and followed in the direction she'd gone. Her bedroom door was open, and light was shining into the hallway. I peaked around the corner into her room, and saw her reflection in the mirror in her bathroom, the door to it propped open as well. She was staring at the reflection, eyes unblinking. The faucet was running, her hands placed under it but not moving. It was as if she were in some sort of trance. I stepped up behind her and switched it off.  
"Mara?" I whispered.  
She didn't startle. Didn't do anything to show that she'd heard me. Until her perfect mouth opened. "I hate mirrors, now, ya know."  
I didn't respond.  
"God, what's happening to me, Noah?" She pulled her hands up and touched her forehead absently. "This isn't me." She said oh so softly. Her eyes flitted up and caught mine in the mirror. She licked her lips. Then slowly turned to face me. Her face was turning red, and she looked embarrassed, and adorable, and terrified all at the same time. "Sorry for being a nutcase." Her mouth tried to quirk up at the corner.  
I leaned down and stared into her beautiful eyes. "You never have to apologize for anything with me, you do know that, don't you?"  
She nodded. And in that moment I wanted to forget everything; Jude, and our abilities, and everything...and just be two people hopelessly, maddeningly in love. Her arms reached out and curled around my neck. I loved when she made the first move.  
Her head rested on my shoulder, and I could feel and hear her heartbeat. It was the rhythm to my soul. Her smell was almost intoxicating and I knew I was going to do something stupid so I pulled back and looked down at her. "Now, I think we should go watch a dinosaur trample an entire city. Because if that won't make you feel better, than damn it, I don't know what will."

A dark hair was resting on her face, and I reached out ever so gently and brushed it back. She was still sound asleep, hopefully someplace nicer than this. I needed to write more down in the notebook, because she was right. I can't explain everything, but she is changing. But no matter what...she'd always be the girl I loved. And to me, that's all that matters.


End file.
